The research will examine whether there is a decrease in reported maternal alcohol consumption in a high risk sample following the implementation of the alcohol warning label. The proposed research pursues the following specific aims: 1. To determine whether there is a change in knowledge, attitudes, and behavior concerning drinking during pregnancy in 14,500 black prenatal clinic patients following the implementation of the alcohol warning label with emphasis on prenatal patients at highest risk for Alcohol Related Birth Defects (ARBDS) (women who consume greater than or equal to one or more ounces of absolute alcohol per day during their pregnancies). 2. To compare the prevalence in the prenatal clinic sample of alcohol related birth defects before, during and after the implementation of the alcohol warning label law. 3. To evaluate the impact of a randomized clinical trial which involves educational interventions designed to enhance the impact of the alcohol warning label on the knowledge, attitudes, and reported drinking behavior of these pregnant women. The proposed research has several strengths: 1) it focuses on a high risk population of black pregnant women in an inner city clinic. These women are particularly vulnerable to ARBD. 2) As part of the proposed research, we will develop an educational intervention designed to bolster the impact of the label on this hard to reach population. 3) The proposed research builds on an extensive data base from the Wayne State University Fetal Alcohol Research Center that contains information on risk drinking during pregnancy collected from pregnant women since September, 1986. 4) Since May, 1989, we have collected pilot data on knowledge and attitudes about drinking during pregnancy.